smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabotage!
"Sabotage!" is the 35 episode of Season One of "CuldeeFell Shortz!" and the 4th episode of "The Reject Arc!". Script SYNOPSIS - Saiko, Matt, Spiderman, Zulzo, High, Grodo and Candy Cadet form the Team of Rejects! and try to sabotage the Ultimate Wiki Night! However after that happened, Culdee and the others come up with plans to get revenge! What will happen? (It starts off at Saiko's house where Saiko is talking to the others) Matt: So what is the plan so far? Saiko: Here is how it goes! (It then shows a thought cloud where Matt and Spiderman are seen) Saiko: So basically, Matt and Spiderman will talk to Culdee in the front door! (It shows Matt and Spiderman talking to Culdee. High and Grodo are then seen sneaking past Culdee and entering the house) Saiko: Then High and Grodo enter the house and then go onto Culdee's laptop! (High then goes onto Culdee's laptop only for a password to be seen on it) Saiko: But there will be a password! That is where Zulzo and CC come in! (High opens a window letting Zulzo and Candy Cadet jump in the house. Candy Cadet then hacks into the database and finds the password) Saiko: The password will be typed in. (Zulzo types in the password) Saiko: That's when action is taken! (They go into the UWN folder and mess around with the files a bit) Saiko: Finally, we leave our mark! (Saiko comes in and puts in a file that says "Saiko was here!". The team then leave chuckling. The thought cloud then ends) Matt: That's a good plan so far! Spiderman: Excited to see the look on Culdee's face when it's done! Saiko: Alright team! Let's move out! (Saiko and the others run out of the house. Matt and Spiderman then go onto Culdee's front porch. Matt rings the bell. Culdee is inside his house playing Fortnite. He hears the door bell) Culdee: Just a second! (The door bell rings again) Culdee: Hang on! (Culdee is then in the top 2) Culdee: Yes! I'm almost done! (Matt then spams the doorbell) Culdee: JESUS CHRIST! HOLD THE F**K ON- (Culdee then gets shotgunned) Culdee: F*CK! (The door bell continues to ring) Culdee: UGH! (Culdee races to the door and opens it. Matt continues to spam the doorbell) Spiderman: Uh Matt? Culdee's here! (Matt notices Culdee) Matt: Hey Culdee! Culdee: DON'T HEY CULDEE ME MUTT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? Matt: Chill! We just wanted to talk- Culdee: I WAS BUSY GETTING THAT #1 VICTORY ROYALE, AND YOU BOTHERED ME AT THE WRONG TIME! Spiderman: Jeez, sorry! Culdee: AND WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING HERE!? DON'T YOU HAVE BANKS TO ROB OR SOMETHING!? Spiderman: I got fired! Culdee: Well go complain to Firestar and Ice Man! They were fired too! Matt: Can we at least talk! We need to distract you! Culdee: Well I don't feel like being distracted! Both of you can f**k off! GO BACK TO THE DURR BURGER OR SOMETHING! (Culdee slams the door) Spiderman: Well that didn't work! Matt: What do you suppose we do now? (High and Grodo come) High: Why isn't the door opened? Matt: Apparently we caught Culdee while he was "trying to get the victory royale" and now he hates our guts! Grodo: Well how do we get in! Spiderman: Well is the door locked? (Matt opens the door) Matt: Lets go! (Matt, Spiderman, High and Grodo enter) (It then switches to Zulzo and Candy Cadet running towards the house) Candy Cadet: We better get there if we want the plan to suceed! Zulzo: I'm running as much as my zombie legs can run! (They then run past a bank where Blackie and Kitty are seen sitting on a bench) Blackie: Man. They must be going for something important if they are running that fast huh Kitty? (Kitty nods) Blackie: Yeah! (A robber is then seen in the back of the bank) Robber: Okay! You got this! Put the money, in the bag! Put the money in the bag! Yeah! Let's go! (The robber grabs a gun and runs in the bank) Robber: PUT THE MONEY IN MY **S NI- Wha- (The robber angrily shoots the employee) Robber: F**k me! (The robber runs away. Meanwhile outside the bank, the green bulldog is seen hiding in a bush holding a sniper) Bulldog: Time to die Blackie! (The bulldog is about to shoot Blackie when the robber comes out of the building and the bulldog accidentally shoots him) Blackie: AH S**T! IT'S A MURDER! LET'S RUN! (Blackie and Kitty run. Bulldog angrily throws his gun to the ground) Bulldog: GOD F**KING DAMN IT! Patricia: Welcome to my world! (Saiko then runs and trips into a pipe causing the pipe to fall) Bulldog and Patricia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (The pipe falls on the two) Saiko: Sorry guys! But we got a game to sabotage! (Saiko continues to run) (Saiko then meets Zulzo and Candy Cadet at Culdee's house) Saiko: Alright! I'm here! Zulzo: Nice! (Grodo opens a window letting the others come in) High: There is a password! Candy Cadet: I myself am artificial intelligence so this should be a piece of cake! (Candy Cadet hacks the password causing it to go to the desktop) Candy Cadet: Made it! Zulzo: Go into the UWN files! (They go into the UWN files) Saiko: Now to leave my mark! (Saiko puts in a file that says "Saiko was here!") Saiko: Perfect! (Culdee then comes in) Culdee: Maybe next round will be better- WHAT THE!? (Culdee sees everyone in his room) High: WASSUP BRA! WASSUP!? Culdee: What are you *ssholes doing in my room!? Spiderman: Doing.. something? Culdee: THATS IT! (Culdee leaves and comes back with a shotgun) Culdee: FIRST YOU RUIN MY GAME OF FORTNITE AND THEN YOU TRASH UP MY UWN! I HAD ENOUGH! TIME DO DIE! Saiko: No please! We're sorry! Culdee: TOO LATE! (Culdee shoots them but it only does 8 damage) Culdee: S**t! (Culdee reloads. He then notices everyone is gone) Culdee: Well at least they are gone! (Culdee goes onto his computer) Culdee: WHAT THE!? (Culdee sees that the UWN files are trashed. The only good file is the one that says "Saiko was here!") Culdee: So... you want to play rough! Then let's play rough! (It switches to Culdee and the UWN characters in the basement. Everyone is talking) Culdee: Everyone! Can I have your attention please!? SHUT UP! (Everyone shuts up) Manny: Shutting up! Culdee: Thank you! Ahem. I actually have very bad news about the UWN because today, we've been sabotaged! (Everyone gasps) Paula: By who? Culdee: Saiko and her team of rejects! Meggy: Saiko? Tari: Why would she do this! Culdee: Prolly for revenge when I called her forgotten! Katy: Can we hurry this up! I got a tennis game in 30 minutes! Culdee: WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID TENNIS GAME! Radish: *sniff* I do! Rh: So what do you suppose we do? MarioFan: And wheres endless? Culdee: He's been acting weird since the end to Project Users Season 1. Izuru: Hopefully he can go back to normal soon! Culdee: Yeah but this isn't about Endless! This is about finding out WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH SAIKO!? So I am putting up a plan for a small amount of UWN characters to join me! Rh, you're joining! Rh: Sweet! (Rh gets up on stage) Culdee: Anyone else? Sunny: I guess I'll join! Frida: Me to! PaRappa: Count me in! MarioFan: And me! Manny: I want to join too! (Creator comes out of a portal) Creator: Yeah you're not joining anything until May! Manny: Aw.. (Creator grabs Manny and drags him into the portal. It then closes) Culdee: Yeah, anyway let's go find the others! (Culdee and the others leave) (It switches to Saiko and the others at her house) Saiko: HAHA! That was hilarious what we did! Matt: Yeah! I bet he didn't see us coming! Spiderman: LOL! Candy Cadet: This place is more better than I thought it would be! Zulzo: I know right! High: That was awesome! Grodo: Agreed! (Everyone continues to laugh) Matt: So what do we do now? Saiko: Maybe we should do more pranks later on! Grodo: Nice! (Everyone continues to talk) (The screen goes black) (It then shows a small cute endoskeleton entering Pensacola) ???: I've come back Candy Cadet! (The episode ends) Trivia Coming soon Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:The Reject Arc! Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Candy Cadet Episodes Category:Blackie Episodes Category:Kitty the Kitten Episodes Category:Bulldog (BLB) Episodes Category:Patricia Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Robber (The Reject Arc!) Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes